The process of transferring an invalid person from a hospital bed to a wheelchair, to a commode, or to a toilet in a hospital, nursing home, or home, or assisting such a person in such a transfer, often involves more than one person, is labor intensive and can be costly. The task frequently requires considerable strength and is occasionally a source of injury to the patient or helper. These problems often are the major factors that cause a person to be hospitalized or moved to a nursing home, rather than being cared for at home. They also increase the cost of caring for persons in hospitals and nursing homes.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a wheelchair which, in combination with a suitably equipped bed, comprises an arrangement whereby a person can be easily, safely, and comfortably transferred between a bed and a wheelchair positioned alongside the bed with no effort on the part of the person, and without requiring more than moderate physical strength or skill from an attendant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for the person to make use of a commode in the wheelchair or use of a toilet after the wheelchair has been positioned over a toilet bowl.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wheelchair which is suitable for use in a home, or outdoors, as well as in a hospital or nursing home.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means of transferring a person from a bed to a wheelchair without requiring additional space beyond the end of the bed.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.